


College Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds Mabel drunk off her feet and she takes no time in seducing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Nights

Everyone knows those stories about that one time they royally fucked up at a college party. Sorority girls sleep with nobodies, egotistical guys sleep with girls and wake up with a painful itch in the morning. Dipper walked around the party, a fully filled red Solo cup in his hand. Truth be told, he hadn't wanted to come. He just took it as a chance to catch up with his sister, after all, it was being held in her sorority after all. The cup was simply forced into his hand as he entered and he hadn't found an empty spot to put it down on yet.  
When he moved into the kitchen, he felt something soft muffle his step upon the tile floor. He looked down and saw a yellow sweater with a pink bow knitted onto it. He could tell from the red thread M on the make shift tag that it was one of Mabel's many creations. That could only mean a couple of things since his sister wasn't one to leave her precious sweaters lying around, either she was running around in only her bra or she was somewhere in the house with some guy. Dipper took a drink of the beverage in his hand before slamming it down on the granite counter, the lukewarm liquid splashing onto the floor.  
He half ran up the stairs, the wet and limp sweater in his fist, shouting her name. "Hey Mabel, you around here?!" He knocked on doors, opening them after no one heeded his knocks. Then he would quickly grimace at the nudity before him and shut the door, hurrying on to the next.  
After the sixth door he heard her laugh coming from down the hall. He forced the door open to see his sister sprawled on the floor, her legs and feet still on the mattress. Sitting on the bed was a random guy that he hadn't seen before, trying to get a peek up the giggling girl's pink skirt. Dipper growled and approached the guy who was running a chubby fingered hand up her calf toward her thigh. "Hey buddy, get the fuck out." He scowled, forcing the man to his feet. The man was red faced with black stubble along his cheeks and jaw.  
"Wha..and who the hell are you?" He slurred in response. His breath reeked of beer and Dipper could smell pot on his clothes.  
"Her brother, now leave." He pushed the black haired man out, he stumbling over a small pile of shoes that had formed in the middle of the hallway. Shortly after he fell there was a quiet snore. Fucking drunk was fast asleep.  
He turned on his heel and grabbed onto Mabel's hands, pulling her back onto the bed. Her hairpin was crooked and she was missing one of her gold star earrings. He could tell from her nonstop giggles that she had clearly indulged in a drink...or five. "Fun Dip!" She raised her hands over her head and hugged him around the waist, her cheek pressed against the side of his ribs. He affectionately patted down her hair before forcing her to sit up.  
"Mabe, you know mom and dad made us promise not to party." He attempted to scold her, but she only broke out into a series of laughs and scooted into his lap, her skirt catching on one of the buttons on his pants and riding up.  
"But you're not gonna rat me out, are you little brother?" She did the loud whisper that only drunks could do. Her plump lips formed a pout as she looked up at him, arms around his neck to keep her sitting up.  
He only sighed. Both of them knew that he wasn't gonna get Mabel in trouble. It would be breaking the Code of the Twins that they drew up back when they were 14. Rule number 2, never purposefully get your twin in trouble of parents, teachers, or other forms of authority. "Of course not Mabel." She smiled and kissed his cheek before releasing her arms and flopping back on the pillows behind her.  
It was at this moment that he realized one crucial thing. Her chest was only covered by a cheetah print bra, and barely at that. His hands were against her waist, feeling the warmth of her vanilla scented skin. "Enjoyin' the view?" She smirked slightly and grabbed his hand with one of her clumsy ones and placed it upon her nearly revealed breast. His breath caught in his throat as he tried his hardest not to fondle or grope her in the least.  
This was something he had wanted to do since they were 16 and she had finished developing. Countless times Mabel had hugged him when she was lying down and his head was forced against the yarn covered mounds. By that point he had memorized how they felt, when his hand hadn't even touched them yet. "You know you want to Dip." She placed her hand over his and squeezed. He groaned internally and felt his loose shorts tighten.  
"Mabel, we can't-"  
"Oh come on. No one needs to know." Though her breath stank of a cocktail of assorted boozes, he couldn't help himself. He raised his other hand and squeezed both of her breasts gently, watching her face for a reaction. Her sloppy smile grew and she arched her chest against his hands. Her own drifted down and pulled his shirt haphazardly over his head. He tossed it to the other side of the room as he slipped his hands under her bra, his fingers ghosting over her hard nipples. He heard the quietest of gasps come from her slack mouth, followed by a sigh.  
Dipper moved his hand to her back and unhooked the bra, pulling the straps down her arms before running his tongue in the valley between the soft vanilla scented mounds, using his fingers to tease one rose pink bud while his sucked on the other. Her hips bucked up slightly, grinding against his own. She lifted her skirt so his erection was rubbing against the crotch of her lace panties, a damp spot growing. "D-Dipper." She moaned out. At her hushed voice, his excitement grew. His shorts felt suffocating. With quick fingers he unbuttoned and unzipped them, letting them fall down his legs. He took the time to take the red condom from his pocket, the one his father had given him 'just in case', before allowing the khaki garment to hit the floor. She continued to rub against his erection, whimpering quietly into his ear while her tongue delved out from between her lips and licked up the lobe.  
He slid his finger into the waistband of her blue lace panties and pulled them down her long smooth legs. The skirt, he could care less about. It wouldn't get in the way. He ran his finger along her entrance, feeling how soaked she was. For him. Nobody else, just him. Dipper forced his batman boxer shorts down and slid the cherry red condom onto his cock. Mabel curled her legs around his hips, already panting softly. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips, tasting the strawberry of her lip gloss, before slowly thrusting in. He groaned loudly at the warmth and tightness of the virgin girl. He paused halfway in when her legs suddenly tightened, forcing him in to the hilt. Though a twin pair of tears flowed down her face she mumbled, "Don't stop Dipper."  
His fingers dug into the lilac sheets of the bed as he pulled out nearly completely before slamming his hips against hers. She cried out, her sparkly nails digging into his back. It hurt but he couldn't care less. With every thrust, every movement of her hips, her nails dug just a bit deeper into his flesh, moving from his back to his shoulders to his hips. Her mouth, now braces free, attacked his neck. She covered the pale skin with hickeys and angry red bite marks that bled slightly. Mabel licked the blood up with her clever tongue and kissed his mouth, biting the lower lip.  
He could feel the warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach through his quick and deep thrusts. "M-Mabel!" He shouted as he came.  
He caressed her neck with his own tongue, tasting her pulse as he continued. It took only a few more thrusts for her stamina to run out and she came as well. Her long nails left long red marks down his back and hips. She panted heavily and looked up at him with a smile and shiny eyes. "Love you Dipper." She cuddled up to him as he lay down next to her, pulling the purple blanket up to their shoulder. He wound his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. She was already asleep, snoring quietly.


End file.
